goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Zack The Movie: The Vengeance Of Derek (2019)
"Witness the culmination of Zack Gets Grounded" -Teaser trailer tagline '''Zack The Movie: The Vengeance Of Derek (aka The Vengeance Of Derek or Zack VS. Derek: The Final Battle) '''is a 2019 action/animated/adventure/drama film by The FunEditor4. It is the only GoAnimate Grounded Universe film to be based on the Zack Gets Grounded series. No sequels are to be planned, given that the tagline of the movie suggests the end of an era for Zack and the other characters. The first cut of the film was released on November 26 at 6:30pm, with a broken record of the most attendees for any premiere hosted by The FunEditor4. Grounded video content creators have given this film critical acclaim, but the reviews of the film were mixed to positive. Reviewers have praised the film for the editing, the animation, and how it concluded the grounded series that it spawned from. Criticism, however, was drawn towards the ending (in its inital cut) and the somewhat unfocused storyline. The film was recalled from the YouTube website due to a settlement between Noogai, FE4, and Canadian Scout. The new cut has been re-released on December 9, 2019, and has been garnering further acclaim from content creators and its fans. An overall theatrical release from FBS has come out back on the 10th of January, and despite a heavy controversy in the premiere chat and the low amount of attendees, it made the movie become a larger success. Synopsis Five months after Zack and Kelly broke up with one another, murders have taken place, unexpectedly, in the most notable portions of Los Angeles and GoCity. Zack also discovers that his ex-girlfriend has been kidnapped by a mob led by an old foe and Fred's sister, Kim, has been poisoned. He must band together with his sister and friends to save the city in time for Thanksgiving, as these recent violent events could potentially culminate to a devastating moment in American history. Production The script was written even before FunEditor4 ever came back to GoAnimate/Vyond in 2017. It started off as a ten-page transcript inspired by his ideas. It took him a total of two years to figure where things would go before shooting began in March 2019. The film was originally going to be a mini-series, but given there was little much to be told for it, FE4 decided to put it together as a feature-length film. The failure of the original cut for part 8 in September 2019 and the success of the first trailer convinced him to do so. And so, several rewrites and reshoots had to take place for the next three months. Sometime in June 2019, during production on the sixth part, The FunEditor4 decided to completely rename the project into something more "edgy" because of how similar the original title is to one of the original Zack episodes from 2012. He left his voters to decide on the three new titles, "The Vengeance Of Derek", "The War For Justice", or "Spark Of The Madness." "The Vengeance Of Derek" became the most voted new title of the three. The Vengeance Of Derek's title was created in homage to one of the original titles for Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan, "Star Trek II: The Vengeance Of Khan." That film's title had to be altered to avoid confusion with the one for Return Of The Jedi (1983), which was titled "Revenge Of The Jedi" at the time. This film's title has proven itself fit since Star Trek II and 2005's Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith became two of the movie's main inspirations. On November 26, 2019, hours before The Vengeance Of Derek was going to make its initial premiere, GlideFan, co-president of Fredbear Studios, was impressed by the project and asked The FunEditor4 on Discord if he can distribute it under their company. He agreed since it was time to have such a company like FBS to shine. The final trailer for the movie released on November 22, 2019 to commemorate the release of Canadian Scout's Brittany. Reception The initial premiere garnered the most attendees compared to the past content FunEditor premiered in 2019, with 145+ people. Zack The Movie: The Vengeance Of Derek has received critical acclaim from grounded video creators, some of the non-grounded video creators (ex. KevinFanAnimations), and the people from Fredbear Studios. Cookielover559 Animations even stated that it was a much better movie than Isaac Anderson's Caillou Gets Grounded movie. Casual viewers, on the flip side, have differing opinions. The editing and animation were praised altogether. The film's overall goal to conclude the Zack series and everything created prior and after was also appreciated. All the effort FunEditor has put in this movie has been heavily applauded. People who have seen the film, like SplashyTrash280, did not quite understand the film's context, given that they have not seen the series. MegaTeam, a non-GoAnimator, gave it a "to-the-point" negative review on GA Central, saying it has so much filler in it. Very few of the people on GA Central even prefer Canadian Scout's Brittany. Most recently, in a voice call on Canadian Scout's new server, The FunEditor4, who has since retired from Vyond, went apoplectic when ThonkerHats said "he (FunEditor) doesn't know how to make a movie" twice in front of a few people. The film was re-uploaded a week later with a cut that was a tad shorter and has been receiving further acclaim from those who first viewed it. Those who have seen it approved of the new changes. As of February 2, 2020, the movie has reached over 21,000 views and over 300 likes, becoming a huge success for Fredbear Studios. The original Zack creator praised this movie for the effort in tying everything together and bringing in a satisfying conclusion to what he began as a mini-series in 2011. He did view it to be corny in some places though. Controversies Most of the risks have been paid off for the film, but there were some that have not. A marginal amount of users have criticized the movie for its over-the-top violence in its second act, with NoAnalise being the most infuriated. The FunEditor4 defended that aspect of the film on GA Central, saying it was necessary to bring in an anti-war story. With sincere guilt, he admits in another video that he went over-the-top during the making of the scenes, but pointed out that he never condones mass murder. The idea for that is to tie in everything depicted in the Zack series with any grounded series that would come to be in 2016, such as the Noah series from ThatBluePandaGuy and Violy from Andrew Orozco. He even admits that he could have come up with a better alternative before rolling the cameras. Canadian Scout criticized The FunEditor4 via Discord for ripping off one of the scenes from Alison's Eventful Life. The hospital scene, namely. GoTest334 went in to settle things down after addressing the critiques with FunEditor4 himself. In the end, FunEditor decided to take down that cut and reshoot the one scene that was claimed to be an exact copy, along with a couple of moments to redo. Even the worst and most noticeable technical problems had to be corrected. Pip Pip has mistakenly spoiled an important scene in the movie at the Fredbear Theater premiere, and everyone from FBS went on him about it. As a result, Pip started to lose it and threatened to quit YouTube and close his channel down. Trivia *As confirmed, the film takes place in November 2015, five months after the events of the Zack episode, "Zack And Kelly Move On From Eachother." * This is the first GoAnimate-related project to ever contain an experimental kissing method, where the taunting and sleeping methods were combined to bring in a real-life result. * The idea of Derek Watson becoming a war criminal was inspired by the original creator himself, who has seen some of the final Zack episodes. It was a last minute idea The FunEditor4 easily took under consideration before filming commenced. Marketing Campaign TVODOfficialPoster.png TVODPoster.png ZackCharacterPoster.png|Zack DerekCharacterPoster.png|Derek ZaraCharacterPoster.png|Zara ShakiraCharacterPoster.png|Shakira Jockposter.png|Jock AlanCharacterPoster.png|Alan GeckoCharacterPoster.png|Gecko JoshCharacterPoster.png|Josh MarkCharacterPoster.png|Mark PaulPoster.png|Paul ClaudeCharacterPoster.png|Claude Aldaferraldposter.png|Alda Ferrald ZolaCharacterPoster.png|Zola FluttergirlCharacterPoster.png|Fluttergirl PrincessMatildaCharacterPoster.png|Princess Matilda KellyPoster.png|Kelly FinalTVODThumbnail.png Category:2019 films Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Films Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:Rated PG-13 Movies Category:PG-13 Rated films